


Is that...Me?

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Half this is kinda weird, M/M, a bit ooc i think, a bit rushed cuz hw, but when are my works not OOC, like who spends a day making a amiibo of their crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: Half-Rim makes modifications to the green inkling amiibo and Gloves finds it.
Relationships: Gloves/Half-Rim (Splatoon)
Kudos: 21
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Is that...Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by friend, who saw a drawing of Half looking at the green inkling amiibo and bugging me to write a fanfic about it-
> 
> U h 
> 
> Enjoy (or not it's cool)

"Hm..."

Half-Rim inspected the amiibos that sat on the shelf of the store. You see, amiibos were small figures that the humans used to have, and they were recreated by inklings. Strangely enough, there was a series that represented the cephalopods that wandered the Earth now. There was a variety of game series to chose from, but Half-Rim was looking for the second set of the inkling series. 

"Ah...here it is..."

Half-Rim stuck his arm towards the back of the shelf and carefully pulled out a green male inkling figure. The poker-faced inkling blushed a bit due to the character looking almost like his leader, and crush Gloves. It lacked the splat dualies and headset. Half-Rim was going to fix that.

____

Half-Rim got home around noon. He locked the door to his team's house and made his way to his room. The other three wouldn't be home till much later, but he knew he still had to work fast. 

After molding the clay dualies and headset to his standard of perfection, he put them in the oven to bake. The splatterscope main sighed as he stared at the Gloves like amiibo. He knew his monotone look made it seem like he couldn't accurately process emotions, whether it be his own or someone else's. Did Gloves see it that way...? Half played with the sleeve of his shirt and felt himself slowly drift off.

____

The green inkling awoke to the timer of the oven coming from the kitchen. Half made his way through the house to the source of the noise. Half-Rim turned off the timer and slipped on oven mittens. Being mindful of his exposed forearms, he took out the hot tray and set it on the counter. The three pieces came out better than expected, in his opinion. After a few minutes of cooling, he brought the clay figures back to his room and began to paint them as accurately as possible. 

When the paints had dried, he noted that it was almost five. The others should be back soon. Luckily, he already had taken off the amiibo's ears, so he quickly put the headset in its' place. Making sure the hot glue was set, he began to fit the dualies to the hands. He knew he could have saved himself a lot of time if he had just gotten the female version and taken the dualies from her, but making the dualies himself added a homemade touch to it. After everything was in place, Half-Rim leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh of relief. He was finished. He groaned when he saw the mess on the table.

"Better clean up..."

____

"Half! We're home!!"

Half-Rim broke out of the daze he was in. He had finished cleaning his desk a while ago and spent a considerable amount of time staring at his modified figure. Forgetting to hide it, Half left his room to greet his teammates. 

"...the three of you are all sweaty..."

Gloves rolled his eyes and smiled, sending an arrow through the sniper's heart. 

"Whatever Half, we didn't stay inside all day doing... whatever you did."

Straps and Clips giggled, already knowing of the other's crush on their leader. Half gave them a blank yet somehow intimidating look, but it only made the giggling worse. Oblivious to the scene, Gloves placed his dualie case down and headed towards the hallway connecting all the other rooms together.

"Welp, I'm going to shower, pretty unfresh of me if I didn't, huh?"

The three nodded in agreement as their leader left.

...

Gloves walked down the hall to the bathroom. He had a towel draped over his shoulders and was in some basketball shorts and a regular t-shirt. As he walked past Half's, his nose scrunched up at the sent of setting spray. What the heck did Half-Rim do? Entering the room, Gloves went towards the place the scent was most robust. Half-Rim's desk. When he looked at what was on it, he saw the amiibo figure on the table. Gloves picked up the character by its' base with one hand.

"Wait...is that...me?"

"You aren't supposed to be here."

Gloves jumped and fumbled the figure a bit before getting a good grip and setting it down on the table. He turned around to meet his second in command's gaze. Half-Rim's face had a light blush to it, and his tentacles glowed slightly. Gloves was sure he was the same. The dualie user rubbed his arm nervously. 

"Sorry about entering your room without permission..."

The splatterscope user shrugged it off.

"It's alright, and to answer your question, yes. That is you."

Gloves felt his face get warmer. He retook a fast glance at the figure before looking back at Half-Rim.

"It looks...fresh. You replaced the splattershot with the dualies and put headphones on him- er...me? They look great, though."

Half-Rim's blush grew a bit.

"Thanks...sorry, this is a bit awkward, isn't it?"

Gloves chuckled a bit and nodded.

"Yeah... Why'd you make it?"

Half's mouth opened to answer, but it quickly shut after. The blush now covering his cheeks. Gloves was anxious to hear the other's answer but didn't push him. The splat dualie main had had a crush on his friend for a long time and hoped the reason would be because Half liked him back. The only person who knew about the crush was Goggles, who had figured it out because of his weird observation skills. The younger squid agreed to keep it a secret, much to Gloves's relief. Finally, Half-Rim's mouth opened again to answer. 

"I made it because I like you. I apologize if it's weird, we don't have to bring up this interaction again. I'll throw the amiibo out if you'd like."

...

Even though on the outside, no one could see it, Half-Rim was really nervous. He had been so sure that Gloves would never know about the amiibo, that he never thought about what to say if Gloves did find out. Half-Rim was fully prepared for rejection, for Gloves to say he was off the team...no Gloves wouldn't do that, he was too sweet. 

"For how long?"

Huh? Half-Rim looked up.

"For a long time."

A sliver of hope sparked in Half-Rim's heart. Gloves hadn't burst out in rage or rejected him or anything. In fact, the other's face had a huge blush and was smiling a bit. 

"Same here."

A rare sight happened. Half-Rim grinned.

Maybe Gloves finding the amiibo wasn't a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> re e e e e the ending is a bit rushed, but it's decent. My friend likes it and her approval is enough for me.
> 
> Anyways,,,
> 
> hope you enjoyed (or not, it's cool)
> 
> and like always,
> 
> Stay Fresh Off the Hook


End file.
